


Nightime patrol

by h_pw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Firsts, One Word Prompts, Red Beauty - Freeform, Red Beauty Week, Werewolf, Wolfstime, there's a dead rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_pw/pseuds/h_pw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle meets a werewolf in the night.</p><p>For Red Beauty week 2016, I've paired the prompts 'firsts' and 'wolfstime'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightime patrol

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own anything, I'm just having fun with fictional characters. I also can't resist a fandom week so even though it's been a while since I've written something I've had a go. Enjoy! :-)

The first time Belle sees the wolf it is slowly walking down the main street of Storybrooke, its gaze systematically but casually sweeping along each side of the street.

She’s not sure what woke her, just a feeling that led her to the window of the little apartment above the library, but seeing the wolf peaks her curiosity. It’s not like people aren’t used to seeing large dogs around Storybrooke, what with Archie and Pongo always wandering about, but there’s something about the beast that compels her to wrap herself in a dressing gown and head outside to greet the wolf as it reaches the library.

Despite its size Belle doesn’t feel any fear as the wolf approaches her, and after a sniff of her outstretched hand she moves her fingers to dig and weave into the thick coarse fur. The wolf draws closer and moves to sit beside Belle, prompting her to sit on the front step of the library so she can continue to scratch and tangle her fingers in its coat.

She’s not sure how long they are sat there for, but as the sky starts to lighten with the impending sunrise the wolf stands and after a nudge and quick lick to Belle’s hand it turns and continues along the main street towards the forest.

After the wolf left Belle didn’t bother going back to bed, instead wandering through the stacks in the library for anything she could find on wolves and werewolves. It’s not a secret that Ruby is a werewolf, the only werewolf, and so it’s an obvious deduction that the wolf Belle encountered in the night and Ruby are in fact one and the same. However, at breakfast in the diner the next morning neither of them says anything, the only acknowledgement coming in the form of a knowing smile from Ruby as she slides a cup of coffee in front of Belle, who had been struggling to read one of the books she found in the library, heavy eyes struggling to stay open.

The next few nights start a routine of sorts, Belle waking in the early hours, making her way to the library front step, and the Wolf appearing shortly afterwards and joining her. Mostly they sit together in comfortable silence, Belle gently petting the beast, occasionally she speaks telling a little story of something that happened during the day or something she’s reminded of, the wolf leaning against her or head resting in her lap listening intently. Sometimes the wolf stands and stretches, jumping and snapping at fireflies, or playfully chasing the odd cat that is brave enough to walk nearby. Then as that pre-sunrise dawn period begins the wolf, with a farewell nudge and lick to Belle’s hand, leaves and heads to the forest.

The fourth night sees the wolf pad towards the library, a dead rabbit hanging from its jaws. It places the carcass delicately at Belle’s feet before sitting back. Its tongue lolled to the side as it pants, tail swishing back and forth behind it, clearly pleased with itself. Belle looks down at the apparent gift before reaching out and scratching behind an ear with a soft thank you.

Later when the wolf stands to leave it dawns on Belle that she now has a dead rabbit to deal with. She picks up the carcass with a confidence that masks her internal dilemma, how does she thank the wolf without encouraging similar gifts? She could lie, say she’s suddenly vegetarian, but she hates secrets.  
“I do appreciate the gift…” She starts but hesitates not knowing how to finish the sentence, knowing that she should tell the truth but anxious that it will hurt the wolf’s feelings and pride. The wolf approaches and she’s worried that she’s offended it with her silence, pulling the carcass to her slightly so it can’t take back the gift. The wolf just gives her what seems like a nod of understanding before turning and leaving.

She doesn’t sleep for worrying, spending those few early morning hours between the wolf leaving and going to the diner for breakfast finding books on how to prepare rabbit and rabbit related recipes.

At the diner Ruby continues to act no differently, save for the cup of coffee that she now brings across every morning with a grin that Belle has come to recognise whatever form the other woman is in.

The fifth night Belle is waiting on the front step anxiously, when the wolf appears a paper bag in its jaws.

Belle laughs at the BLT in the bag and the little note written on thin waitress notepad paper that states ‘ _is this better_ ’.

She looks up at the wolf sat in front of her, tail swishing and gaze expectant, and wonders how something can be so charming. She takes a bite of the sandwich and can’t contain the moan at the simple but satisfying taste. The wolf is obviously pleased with her response as it moves to her side like normal, curling up at against her with a sigh. Keeping hold of the sandwich in one hand Belle let’s her other hand fall to her side on instinct, fingers finding their way into thick fur as she keeps eating.

Sandwich eaten they fall into their usual routine of sitting amicably together, Belle sometimes filling the silence with bits about her day. Nearly a week of being awake in the early hours has given her a sense of when sunrise is near and she knows the wolf will be leaving soon.

“I’ve been reading about werewolves, we’ve got books in the library.”

It’s an obvious statement, Ruby has seen her reading the books every morning in the diner for the past week, but the wolf lifts its head, making eye contact, letting Belle know it’s listening.

“Tonight is the last night of Wolfstime?”

There’s a light woof in response which Belle knows is agreement.

“Maybe tomorrow night we could still do this but with both of us in human form and not in the middle of the night? Maybe you would like to come around at 8pm and I’ll cook?”

The wolf’s tail starts swishing back and forth, and it stands as it gives another light woof. Belle feels the nudge of a wet nose against her hand, followed by a goodbye lick that tickles and causes her to giggle.

“It’s a date then.” She calls out with a smile.


End file.
